


home

by gsales



Series: tumblr prompts - percabeth [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Moving In Together, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, after college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsales/pseuds/gsales
Summary: Looking around the place, which seemed to her mostly a white, aggressive square room, she wondered if she would ever be able to call it home.“Hey,” Percy noticed the tension in her body language and turned her to him, holding her hands softly before leading them around his own torso and wrapping his arms around her waist. He held her for a while, letting her feel his heartbeat near her own chest and his breath rustle thin strands of her hair near her ear. Then he pulled apart and put his hands softly on her jaw, holding her head up to keep their eyes together.“I know it’s not much, and it feels weird, but... It’s ours. Maybe not entirely, but we have to start somewhere, right?”orpercy and annabeth are moving in to their new apartment in ny. it doesn't feel like home
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: tumblr prompts - percabeth [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119701
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	home

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys :)  
> just another one-shot i wrote for a tumblr prompt, this time by @thepjogirl!
> 
> also, i started writing this a while ago and got writers block. then i saw this art by @eliphantart and it felt like it was made for this story. i loved it and got very inspired, so i recommend you take a look. it’s gorgeous
> 
> hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~gabi

[ **LINK FOR THE ART** ](https://www.instagram.com/p/CKt0oUAlzxY/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)

> _**prompt**_ : _you are my new pillow_ | percabeth

“So that’s... Home, I guess.”

Annabeth looked around the small, empty apartment, its white, freshly painted walls touching the wooden floor and attracting way more attention than walls usually should. It bothered her, almost as if the extreme whiteness of it all hurt her eyes somehow. There was nothing hanging on the walls, nor comfortable and delicate furniture or decoration to make the place feel like something they could habit. Except for an old sofa, a small round table and the basic kitchen equipment, the place was completely empty. And it certainly didn’t feel like home.

She looked up at Percy, who was standing besides her on the doorway, and wrinkled her nose. “Yeah. I guess.”

She tightened her grip around the huge suitcase she brought behind her and gulped. They had picked the place carefully, choosing the best possible option for two recently graduated demigods, who didn’t have much money to pay rent. Or much money at all, actually. It was small and quiet, and well taken care of, which was in fact extremely rare in New York. And she was glad that they’d picked it, that they would do that and somehow build something just for them, together, even if that something was just a small rented apartment in the city.

But still... Looking around the place, which seemed to her mostly a white, aggressive square room, she wondered if she would ever be able to call it home.

“Hey,” Percy noticed the tension in her body language and turned her to him, holding her hands softly before leading them around his own torso and wrapping his arms around her waist. He held her for a while, letting her feel his heartbeat near her own chest and his breath rustle thin strands of her hair near her ear. Then he pulled apart and put his hands softly on her jaw, holding her head up to keep their eyes together.

“I know it’s not much, and it feels weird, but... It’s ours. Maybe not entirely, but we have to start somewhere, right?”

“I know. You’re right.”

“We’re together. That’s what’s matters most.”

She couldn’t help but smiling and leaning closer, letting him pull her in for a soft kiss.

The moment didn’t last long, though, as they separated and she finally stepped into the apartment, bringing him in by the hand (“C’mon, Seaweed Brain, we’ve got a lot to do”).

And so they started moving in. Cleaning and unpacking and going back down to the car to get the stuff they’d left there. Finding out weird or broken stuff inside the cabinets and unpleasantly figuring out they’d have to buy a lot of things they hadn’t thought about. Trying to make the place look a little more like them by hanging on some things on the walls as spreading the few decoration they had around.

It wasn’t glamorous and fun and full of romance like it was in the movies. But Percy did put some music on and they laughed and bantered and kissed a few times ‘cause that was just who they were.

And finally, after they were done for the day and she got out of the bathroom after taking a shower, the sun was starting to go down and the golden light that came in through the big balcony doors just made Percy’s silent invitation for her to dance with him, by stretching out his hand, undeniable. And they swayed slowly to some old Green Day song, his hands comfortably around her waist and her head on his shoulder.

“You know what this reminds me of?” He muttered, after a few minutes.

She didn’t look up. “What?”

“That time at Westover Hall, right before you were kidnapped. Thalia and Grover made us dance to try and mingle.”

She chuckled. “Oh, gods. And you went all ‘uh who should I dance with’ as if it weren’t obvious...”

“Well, you kind of terrified me a little bit.”

She couldn’t hide her smile while she lifted her face to look at him.

“You were _so_ clueless,” she said.

“I was 14!”

“And stupid.”

“And totally falling in love with you.”

She looked at him fondly before bringing their lips together once again, enjoying the taste of him and the feeling of his tongue against hers, so familiar and yet as captivating as ever.

“So was I,” she whispered, as they pulled apart.

“Oh, really?”

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, Seaweed Brain.”

“Good to know. Sometimes I still wonder if you actually hate me.”

And that was enough for them to get into some kind of playful fighting or tickling, pretending to drive each other mad until they ended up sprawled on the sofa, all around each other, breathing heavily.

Annabeth could feel his heartbeat get slower and slower until it almost started to fade away.

“We need to buy a bed tomorrow,” he finally said, voice low and cracking.

“Nah,” she answered. “This could be our new bed. And you,” she lifted her head slightly to kiss his jaw gently. “You are my new pillow.”

He chuckled. “Of course.”

They stayed like this for a few more minutes, just enjoying each other’s presence, until he spoke again.

“Are you hungry?”

“Hm, I guess. We haven’t eaten since our sandwich lunch.”

“Uhum. I’m starving.”

She thought for a moment, then lifted her upper body to look at him. “How do you feel about pizza and a movie? We can put blankets on the floor and just stay here for the night.”

“Hm, just like we’re preteens who think it’s cool sleeping on the floor?” He teased.

“We don’t really have a better option, do we?”

“I guess not,” his smile didn’t fit his words.

“Besides,” she got closer, brushing her lips to his. “It’s our floor. In our apartment. Just for ourselves. I can think of a bunch of things we can do that are different from a preteen sleepover party.”

“Oh. The floor seems like an amazing idea.”

When they kissed, she realized she had nothing to be worried about the apartment, after all.

They were together. They were home.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: @hellpotter


End file.
